An evacuation slide assembly may include an inflatable slide that helps passengers disembark from an aircraft in the event of an emergency or other evacuation event. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage. Aircraft evacuation slides may also be utilized as passenger rafts in the event of a water landing.